


Springtime

by wilyasha



Series: King and Queen of the Underworld [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilyasha/pseuds/wilyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything has a price, sister dearest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> [EDITED: 10/05/16]

Persephone loathes the springtime. When she returns to Olympus, her gut clenches and her nerves fray with every step she takes. Her mother’s heart aches for her, but she can no longer stop the overwhelming disgust that permeates her mind. The thought of destroying every being on the mountain fills her with rage. The ichor that swims through her veins tightens around her throat and seizes her chest until she lurches forward and vomits on Aphrodite’s sandals. 

“What troubles you, my child?” Demeter asks, after placing Persephone in her lush bed, flowers surrounding her like a halo. 

The fragrance causes her to gag, but she swallows back the bile. She shakes her head. Persephone wants to bury herself in the dirt and return to the land of the dead. All she can think about is the smell that wafts from her husband; that sickly smell of sweet rot and charred souls. 

That night she rubs herself raw, fingers dancing wickedly across her swollen bundle of nerves. She teases herself until her back arches, her muscles spasming on her husband’s phantom cock, and chokes back a series of moans that will surely wake the dead. 

The next morning, no one meets her gaze as she slowly eats her fresh figs and drinks her ambrosia on lavish pillows. No one disturbs her when she paints her cheeks with rouge or stains her lips with the juices of a pomegranate. Nobody mentions the way she deliberately coils yellow asphodel on her head like a diadem of death. 

Her fixation causes a hunger in the depths of her belly and nothing will quench her thirst. 

\--

Artemis is the first to approach her, hesitantly and patiently. With an arrow tightly in her grasp, she asks, “What ails you, sister-cousin?” 

Persephone raises an elegant eyebrow with a toothy, wide smile. “Nothing, of course.”

Artemis nods. She clears her throat, signaling her departure but is held back by something. 

\--

Athena is the second to approach her, smirking and grinning. With a spear loosely in her grasp, she says, “Tell me.” 

Persephone, once more, lifts an eyebrow lazily. She lets out a long sigh, before addressing Athena. “I have nothing to hide.” She continues to weave asphodel in her long locks. 

\--

Months pass, and her sister-cousins’ questions become more of an irritant than she thought they would. But Persephone uses this to her advantage. With glowing eyes, she touches herself at night. Slipping two fingers in her leaking slit, Persephone brings herself to orgasm until her limbs shudder violently and her glowing eyes are bright with pleasure. 

She can hear others whispering from behind walls and doors, from between the glittering columns of Olympus’ citadel, she can hear it all. 

\--

“What has he done to you?” Zeus, her father, asks brusquely. With a lightning bolt strapped to his back, he moves closer. “What has he done to you?”

Persephone smiles at Zeus. “Whoever are you speaking of?” she asks coyly. Her hands braid intricate knots in her hair, weaving flowers and yellow topaz in between the strands.

“My brother, your kidnapper?” Once again, Zeus is blunt, anger pulsing from his hands like electricity.

Persephone’s smile only grows bigger. “Hades is a fair god, a beautiful god. He has treated me wonderfully.” She looks at a plait in her hands, tying the end with a darkened vine. “Better than any of you treat each other.” 

Her eyes flicker up to Zeus and that’s when he can see that strange glint in her eyes. A dark cloud layered over her spirit. He’s seen it before, in the eyes of his youngest brother.

\--

“I’ve heard the great Hades has corrupted the beautiful, springtime princess,” a smooth contralto voice drawls. 

Persephone does not look up, only gives one of her eerie smiles. “And who is spreading this clandestine secret?”

The woman chuckles, low and saccharine. “Zeus, and others,” she comments. Moving closer, she sits down on the bed next to Persephone’s relaxed body. 

Eris leans over, crawling and caging Persephone’s body beneath her. “Zeus has entrusted me with the task of watching you.”

“And will you go back to our father and tell him all the things you find out,” Persephone grins. 

Eris whispers, teeth gleaming in the candlelight, “Everything has a price, sister dearest.”


End file.
